


Glad You Came

by LittleLex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author is terrible at titles, Bara Sans (Undertale), Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Pampering, Reader’s gender not specified, Showers, Think of this more as my interpretation of heats, Tooth Rotting Fluff, it's not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: You accompany Sans during his time of heat.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Glad You Came

Your boyfriend had informed you a week prior that he was going in heat. He tried to persuade you to leave him be, as his behavior and overall demeanor would be out of whack. Being the good partner that you were, you weren’t going to just let him rot all by himself! And even if you accompanied him, he couldn’t reproduce with you. You were a human, he was a monster. So all in all, the heat wouldn’t be much of a problem for you.

Sans shuffled nervously, closing the front door as you made your way into his apartment, kicking off your shoes before taking a seat on the couch. You patted the cushion next to you, watching as he moved over towards you. You felt the couch dip hard with the added weight. Usually, he’d close the space between you by now, but you could tell he was holding himself back. 

A thick layer of blue blush coated his cheekbones. It was the result of the heat. He had also told you he’d smother you with affection and it might be a bit overwhelming. He’d do everything in his power to keep you safe and protected from everyone who he posed as a “threat”. 

~~He had to make sure everyone knew he was yours and yours alone.~~

You smiled gently at Sans, looking up at him. He was significantly tall, about 6’5 to be precise. You were never intimidated by his height or even afraid of him. He was your punny, snarky skeleton monster.

“Sans, it’s okay. Do whatever makes you feel comfortable. I’ll be fine, I promise.” You assured him. He glanced at you nervously before he sighed heavily.

“...Ya sure? If it gets too much for ya… don’t hesitate to leave, ok?” He replied slowly.

You _tsked_ before shaking your head. “It’s gonna take more than a heat to stop me.” You crossed your arms to prove your point. A low laugh erupted out of him as he nodded. He took one final glance at you before he got to work. 

You watched as he rearranged the entire living room, gently placing you near the door. He pushed the couch out of the way, throwing as many blankets as he could in the middle of the room, adding a few pillows here and there. He adjusted the blankets and pillows to his liking before he took your hand, pulling you into his makeshift nest. 

You were more than confused about his behavior, but you shrugged it off, it was the heat’s fault after all. He didn’t have much control over his instincts currently. His whole body enveloped over you, resting his skull into your neck. He must’ve turned off the lights at one point because the living room had dropped to darkness with the curtains closed shut. Not much light peeped out of the window. 

A comfortable silence loomed over.

His grip on you wasn’t too tight, a bit hesitant like he was afraid of hurting you. “Does this help you, Sans?” You asked gently.

“M-Mhm…” His voice was barely below a whisper. You intertwined your hands with his skeletal ones.

“Don’t overthink this, Sans. I’m not judging you. Do whatever you need to do to get comfortable, okay?” You pressed your lips to his teeth to emphasize. More blush rose to his cheekbones, you couldn’t tell if it was because of his heat or if he was embarrassed.

He laughed lowly. “Okay, kiddo.”

* * *

It was starting to become unbearably hot in the nest. Sweat was dripping off your skin, gross. Sans was fast asleep, holding you like a lifeline. You slowly started to remove yourself off of him; you just needed some fresh air for a few minutes. 

You heard him whine once you completely left him, you quickly replaced the space with a body pillow you got him as a gift for April Fools day. It was an anime girl dressed up in a skeleton costume. You were surprised he still had it and that he even decided to bring it to the nest.

You beelined it to the balcony, carefully shutting the door behind you and you made sure your steps were silent. The cool air hit your body, you relaxed under the wind. Your chest rose, then exhaled as you calmed your breath. The calmness didn’t last long as you suddenly heard a familiar sound of a teleport.

Sans appeared next to you, gathering him in your arms, checking you as if you were injured. Concern and confusion were written on his features.

“Are you hurt? Why’d you leave?!” He exclaimed. You reassured him you were just taking a breather as it was getting too hot in the nest for you. He nodded in understanding before sighing of relief.

He cupped his skeletal hands on both sides of your cheeks before he kissed you on the lips. Sans was never… straightforward with his affection like this. You couldn’t help the blush that grew on your face. He chuckled in his gravelly voice. He rubbed his phalange gently on your skin sending butterflies to your stomach.

“How ‘bout I run you a cold shower?” He suggested. More blush grew at the thought of taking a shower… with him.

“U-Uh… sure!” You managed to squeak out. 

He led you to the bathroom which was surprisingly a decent size. The shower was much bigger than yours, considering Sans’s height and all.

Sans shifted from feet to feet apprehensively. You could tell he wanted to ask you something. “You’re obviously going to join me.” You declared with a smile. He visibly relaxed at your words. 

You bit your lower lip before you began to strip off your clothes. You could feel his wandering eye-lights and swallow down your nervousness.

This was your first time taking a shower with him, you usually took baths with him. It didn’t help that his magic was buzzing with power around you either. He had also told you his magic would be unstable as well, but not dangerous.

You jumped in the shower first, adjusting it to your liking. Sans joined with you, taking up a good amount of space, but it wasn’t too crowded. You let the pellets of water fall on your bare skin, humming in pleasure.

You felt something rub on your back. Understandably, you shrieked at the sudden touch. You realized it was just Sans with a loofah, washing you. You blinked several times.

Sans had _never_ done that before.

“Let me pamper you, Starlight…” He murmured. You almost fell into a puddle at the tone of his voice, it sounded desperate, like a child whining for ice-cream.

You knew your thoughts would betray you, so instead, you quickly nodded. He smiled warmly at you before he continued doting over you like a mother washing a child for the first time. His motions were soft and pleasant. You probably would’ve fallen asleep if you weren’t standing.

He finished and as you were about to pour some shampoo in your hand, he stopped you. “Lemme do it.” He pushed on. You wanted to argue for a moment, but you thought back to his heat. Of course, it made sense why he was coddling you, his instincts weren’t intact. The corners of your lips tugged into a smile. 

You handed him the shampoo.

You felt his phalanges scrub into your scalp, rubbing all around your head. His hands scrubbed all the shampoo in, he let you wash it out without a complaint. You twisted the knob off before hopping out of the shower and grabbed a towel. 

As you were about to wrap it over yourself, Sans took the fabric out of your hands, drying you gently, bundling you up once he finished. He led you back in the nest, where you both talked amongst yourselves for a few minutes until you were dry. He didn’t even need to use a towel, as his bones were already dry.

He left momentarily and fetched you your clothes before he slipped them back on your body. Your heart was beating faster and faster from being taken care of so warmly, like a mother looking after her toddler. 

He made sure to turn on the fan to keep you from sweating your ass off. He curled his big arms around you before he pulled you to his ribcage, swinging his leg around your waist. He kissed the nape of your neck before he let out a content sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> For a long time now, I've wanted to make a heat fic! I know this fic differs from a lot of other users, I focused more on Sans taking care of the reader. What can I say, I love being taken care of by a fictional character. This isn't about... bone-fucking, I just never understood that?? Nor was I comfortable reading them?? NSFW just makes me very uncomfortable, hence why I never write about them. Anywho, hope u enjoyed reading this! Remember to stay safe and wear a mask!!


End file.
